


Honey in Pancakes

by GinMingyi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinMingyi/pseuds/GinMingyi
Summary: Goro Akechi was a young adult full of desire. For Ren Amamiya, for pancakes… what if this luxurious feelings were to be combined with his gluttony?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Honey in Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I doing? Basically I was reading a classic book for university that has some smut scenes but with a pompous writing that is way too funny for me and I also wanted to try something like that.

It was in February, after two years of his disappearance, that Goro Akechi finally accepted his feelings towards the leader of the old and retired Phantom Thieves. It wasn’t wrath that he felt months prior, it was pain that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t see that bastard’s face ever again after what they’ve been through… what he made Ren go through. But alas, there was he, standing outside of LeBlanc Cafe, just waiting to have a chance to go in, when he would be alone with him. 

He checked his phone, anxious. Should he text that beautiful, sexy, devilish individual? But it would be too much of a risk, having that gremlin hacker of a young sister. _That little shit._ Still, the young man had his phone in hands, watching the minutes go by and the couples leaving the cafe to have more time alone in this chilly evening, blessed by Saint Valentine himself. For Akechi’s surprise, Ren’s boss and the talking cat left the place. It was finally time! Alas, they would be alone!

The young adult entered the cafe slowly, feeling a drop of cold sweat in his neck, as he timidly looked to the balcony, where Ren always was cooking curry or breeding coffee. And there he was, cleaning a pile of dishes that accumulated throughout this festival day.

“Sorry, we’ve just clos-“ He stopped mid sentence when looked who was the client. Then, a plate scattered in the floor but neither of the men flinched. “Akechi?”

“Yes, it is I, Goro Akechi, the Crow” and then he posed, with a big smile on his face, pretending that his stomach wasn’t growling both in hunger and in nervousness.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well… I…” Akechi swallowed his saliva, unable to think straight. The gayest of thoughts were on his head and panic came in, freezing him.

“Well…?”

“I just wanted… honey in pancakes?”

“Really?” 

“Kinda… I’m really hungry” ‘for you’ he completed on his mind.

“Ok, but you need to answer some questions…”

“That's okay.” No, it wasn’t. He just wanted to have a coitus act and eat delicious pancakes… That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. Akechi knew Ren Amamiya wouldn’t return his feelings, so he hoped he could at least seduce him and after just live in the Bahamas or something likewise. Akechi watched as Ren slowly cooked the pancakes, making the small cafe fill with a sugary, delicious smell. At last, they both were in a small table, facing each other, Ren with his usual neutral face, that _fucking_ beautiful face… He was such a sweet hearted young devilish individual that he didn’t say anything, waiting for his client to eat his food.

“So. How can you still be alive?”

“I…” Akechi honestly didn’t remember how he got away. Maybe he just got strength purely through being just so pissed, maybe he got help or maybe he wanted to see that greek godlike face that was staring so coldly… and that only made the fire inside his body burn brighter than ever. “I just wanted to see you again.”

Ren raised one of his perfect thick eyebrows.

“Hm? To see me?”

“Oh, please! You never noticed how of all the Phantom Thieves, you were the only one I’ve always followed? You’ve even called me honey at some point!” 

“That’s true… But that’s it? You just wanted to see me so badly that you avoided a fucking sinking ship?”

“Not only see, per se…” His face flushed, suddenly avoiding eye contact, staring at the wooden floor. He heard a giggle, making him force to look at his crush’s face, who had a big smirk on his slips.

“Oh, you were so horny that it saved your life?”

“Shut up.”

Ren stood up, standing a hand for Akechi. He took it, his heart pumping so fast that he could feel it in his throat. For a second, the taller one thought that the small one would gracefully and politely shove his ass outside the cafe, but no. They went to the back stairs, going to the attic. The place wasn’t clean, wasn’t fancy and neither big. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Akechi almost couldn’t speak, his voice was weak and timid.

“Well, go to the bed, my love.” Ren whispered, straight to the point, right in his lover’s ear. Embarrassed, the client did as the other commanded. He sat down on the small (but cozy) bed, looking up only to see a shirtless Ren in front of him. Akechi couldn’t decide what was more beautiful, the face or body… He had defined muscles, making the fair skin light up like the moon that was watching their act of love right through the window close to their chamber of love, behind Akechi. Everything, was magical. “Now… Akechi-”

“You can call me Goro...”

“Well, Goro, don’t interrupt me.” Akechi obeyed and Ren smiled again in a sexy way, of course. But what on him wasn’t done in a sexy way? He came closer, making Akechi lay down on bed and they finally kissed tenderly, both putting their hands in their necks. “I don’t want to be the only one showing my body… come on, take your clothes off.”

Once again, as his heart was beating excitedly like a rabbit jumping up and down, he obeyed without hesitation. In fact, he could feel his meat organ starting to rise up, ready for his well deserved love. He took off all of his clothes and Ren noticed that meat stick getting rock hard, by just exposing himself.

“I’m sorry…” Akechi didn’t know how to react, since Ren was quietly looking at it.

‘Holy shit, already? He really want this so badly?’ Ren thought, but at the same time, he became fascinated by it. It was… so pretty. He just kissed it gently and shortly after, all of that stick was inside his mouth.

Akechi let a long sigh, relieved. Finally his wishes were coming true! And Ren didn’t stop, he was like a wizard of fuckery, making magic with his soft lips, more delicious and sweeter than any pancakes, with honey or not. It wasn’t too long that Akechi’s sighs transformed into a lullaby of intimate love, a serenade to his one and only, Ren Amamiya. He released his juicy sweets shortly after, reaching a climax for this beautiful act. Goro Akechi was now trying to breath, noticing that his lover now was also completely nude, his back facing him, as he searched for something in a desk. For the Crow’s slight disappointment, he noticed that the other man’s bottom cheeks were small and flat.

“What are you looking for, my lover?” 

“I have already gave attention to your organ… Now I’m giving attention to mine.” Ren turned to the Crow, showing that in his hand was a bottle of lube. But what brought the older one more attention was the Joker’s manhood: it was quite long, like a cobra drooling, ready for its prey. “Show me the hole in your big bottom.” He ordered, as his hand gave the snake between his thighs a hand full of lube, making it shine by the moonlight, more than already was.

Akechi followed again the command, facing the window, feeling his lover’s presence right behind him and without warning, felt hands squeezing in his thighs, making Akechi feel even more pleasure than before.

“I’m going to put it… okay?” He was so educated, sounding a little bit worried and not cold as before.

“That’s so cute… you can put it, Ren.” 

And he felt the snake entering him with ease, make his fire light up again inside him. It was mystical how much he enjoyed this sudden acts of roughness… but once again, Ren Amamiya was the wizard of fuckery, everything was exciting about him. Ren came back and forth, squeezing him more and more, both men letting out their love for each other through sighs and sweat on their bodies. It was all so intense, yet so little… Both wanted more, their luxury was high as Akechi love for pancakes…

The snake got his prey and let the venom come out, making a mess in the poor rabbit, who received it gracefully, a perfect combination like honey in pancakes.

**_“I am thou, thou art my manhood.”_ **

And both slept on this cold windy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was way more fun to write than I expected it would be.  
> To the two people that encouraged me to do this: why?  
> And to José de Alencar: hope you’re proud


End file.
